After the stuffing
by Fnafmaster123
Summary: After being stuffed into a suit for protection from the human world,security guard Violet Lemming believes she has been an animatronic all her life. Will she find out the truth or will she stay believing that she was never a human at all? T for now
1. Waking up

**Hi to my story. I am using Bonnie,Freddy and Foxy from Five nights at Freddy's 1. Blu is Bonnie 2.0 (I like this name its cute) his actual name is Bonnie Blue or Nie nie (pronounced knee so you know how to say it) I don't know whether I should use Chica 1 or 2.0.(Tell me what you think in a review or something...) Also check out my amazing Friend's (Her name is Meleemaster123) story Five Nights at Freddy's: What if? It is worth the time trust me. But anyways here's chapter one**

I open my eyes. My head throbs,I can't remember anything.

Voices in the distance whisper.

"Did she survive"One male asks in a whisper

"I'll never forgive myself if she hasn't"another male voice whispers "We did this to protect her"

I sit up.

"Hello?"I call out

A familiar brown bear with a black top hat and bow tie steps out of the shadows of the dark room.

"F-Freddy?"I say,some memory returning

He nods. The other,a purple bunny with a red bow tie,emerges.

"Bonnie!"I say overjoyed by the fact I'm with the animatronics I trust.

I look at my reflection,in the dim light,on the clear white tiles. A grinning grey wolf with purple eyes looks back at me.

Images of a girl with long brown hair and purple eyes flash in front of my face,causing me to gasp and fall off the table I was lying on.

"Violet?"Bonnie asks

With a whirring and a clunk I stand up.

"I'm fine"

I'm pretty sure they think I'm crazy.

"Come with us"Freddy says

They take me into the staff room where a red fox and a pretty chicken sit at a table playingsome sort of card game.A blue bunny,similar to Bonnie,sits on the couch watching some TV programme.

"Chica!Foxy!"I say running over and hugging the fox and the chicken,who had stood up when they saw me.

"Oof"Foxy says in his piratey voice "E'llo Lass"

"Hi Vi!"Chica says,hugging me tight

"Hi"

I pull away and look at the blue bunny,who has turned to look at me.

"Hi Blu"I call,waving to him.

"Hmmph"He mutters and goes back to watching his programme.

"Good to see you too"I mumble.

Bonnie glares at his brother so I shrug nonchalantly and wave it off.

"What time is it?"I ask

"3:00 AM"Bonnie says,his face returning to normal.

"Everyone needs to go to bed now"Freddy announces "Big day tomorrow"

"Aww…"I say,after all I'd just woken up.

Bonnie looks at me sternly.

"Go with Chica,you're sharing her room"

"Yay!"I say,forgetting my grumpiness.

"I'm going to go wash my make-up off"Blu says,leaving the room

"I'm surprised he hasn't made any of the kids cry yet"Bonnie sniggers once Blu's out of earshot

"I made a bet with Foxy about that!"Chica says eagerly, "Loser has to be the others slave for a week"

Foxy laughs.

"We all know who's gunna win!"He says gesturing to himself

Chica punches Foxy,who laughs harder.

"Freddy..."She whines looking at the brown bear who shakes his head in amusement

"Bed now!"He says sternly.

"Night guys"Bonnie says waving to us as he goes out the door.

"Night Bonnie!"

Foxy and Freddy leave together,_holding paws!_

Chica,who'd forgotten about being grumpy,grabs _my _paw.

"Come on"She giggles excitedly, "Lets go to my room!"

She then pulls me out the room and down the corridor.

We stop outside a closed wooden door.

"Close your eyes!"She says,giggling again "I want it to be a surprise!"

I do as I'm told and let her guide me into her room.

"Ok…"She says "Open your eyes"

I open my eyes and let out a delighted gasp.

The walls are a pale yellow. The carpet is a bright shade of dark purple. In the corner there is a bunk bed. The duvet covers are yellow,the pillows are purple. A purple and black desk are by the beds and in one of the other corners there is a giant stereo set. A door,leading to her wardrobe, is in the middle of one of the walls.

"Like it?"Chica asks

"Like it?!"I say "I _love _it!"

"Good!"She replies running over to the bunk bed "Which one do you want"

"I don't mind"I say

She flops on the bottom one tiredly.

"You're on top!"She tells me "I can't be bothered to climb to the top one"

"Ok!"I say and climb onto the top one.

Chica turns off the light and gets under the covers,removing her bib as she does so.

"Good night"She yawns

"Night"I yawn back.

Even though I've slept already,I fall asleep again.


	2. Sorry to Crazybird101 and Chica's POV

**Hi guys**

**I have something important to say**

**There is a story up here already that is similar (if not the same)as this one here. It's called In the Flesh and I would like to say that I'm really sorry to Crazybird101 for that. I was not intentionally trying to steal your idea or your story. I didn't know that it there was something like this up until a reviewer told me so I'd just like to say sorry for that.**

**Anyway with that said here's chapter two (I have changed my story line a bit too)**

Chapter 2

"Mornin!"Chica calls up to me.

Dazed I sit up and rub my eyes.I look at the clock.

"It's six AM"I moan

"Sorry its the time I have to get up so I can get ready for when Freddy's opens"

"Its fine"I say even though its not,because I'm still REALLY tired

Chica turns on her music. All about that Bass by Meghan Trainor comes on. Quite loudly

"I just love this song"Chica says to me over the loud music "Its about loving you for you"

The tune is really catchy and me and Chica dance to it as she gets ready.

All of a sudden Blu,Bonnie and Foxy storm angrily into the room.

"TURN IT DOWN!"They yell in unison and then they all leave,Bonnie slamming the door.

"Sorry!"Chica says going over to the stereo and turning it down.

I giggle.

"Did you see Blu's face?!"I ask

She giggles

"Yup"

"He looked hilarious"I say laughing loudly at the thought of Blu's half done face of makeup."Why does he wear make up anyway?!"

"He says to make him look beautiful...and to try and scare the kids so they don't keep coming up to him and getting their greasy hands on his fur"

"Oh"I say

Chica looks at me,I look at her. We both end up laughing.

# # # #

"Ok I gotta go now"Chica says "Sorry"

"Its fine"I say "What time'll you be back"

"7:00 on weekdays 10:00 on weekends"

"Oh ok"I say

"Oh yeah and don't go into anyone else's rooms unless invited and especially DON'T go into the kitchens or anywhere else except the bathroom ok?"

"Sure…"I want to ask why but I can see that she needs to go "Off you go then"

"Ok"She smiles "One of us will come check on you on a break"

"Ok now go or you'll be late!"

"Alright bossy!"Chica giggles,heading out the door

"Oh Chica one last thing!"

She pauses in the door way and looks back at me.

"What"

"Good luck"

She smiles at me again.

"Thanks"

She leaves.

**CHICA'S P.O.V**

I felt bad about leaving Violet alone in my room but we couldn't let her come with me... Nobody knows that she's here,nobody knows our secret... but us.

I wave to Freddy and Bonnie who are up on stage,getting ready for the place to open.

"Hi guys"I say "Ready for the party?"

"Aren't we always?"Bonnie says

"Its a party for quadruplets"Freddy tells me

My eyes widen in disbelief.

"What ?!"I ask,dumbfounded "That's actually possible?!"

"Obviously!"Foxy says from the cove "Otherwise it wouldn't be a party for them taday"

"Wow...Thats just...weird"I breathe,joining the others on stage "Where's Blu?"

"On "guard duty" again"Bonnie tells me,annoyed that he has to stand on stage for the whole day again "I don't see why _he _can't come up and play!He's just as good at guitar as I am!"

"Relax Bon"I say "He has to do it tomorrow because I said you were on guard duty tomorrow"

Bonnie looks at me,touched.

"Thanks lil sis!"He says

"Don't mention it!"I say "And I'm not little!"

Freddy laughs.

"Enough now!"He says "Get into position the place opens in a minute!"

As if on cue the doors open and a bunch of kids come in.

"Hello there kids!"Freddy says

"Are you ready to party?"I ask saying my line

A chorus of yeses comes back.

"And have fun?"Bonnie asks

Again the answers yes.

Bonnie laughs.

"Well ok then"

"Now remember kids no going beyond the dining room and stay close to your parents at all times!"Freddy says telling the rules

The kids listen to Freddy.

"Hey its that rabbit!"Some kid calls out loudly

Immediately the group turns to Blu.

"Not again!"He groans as he runs from the kids,who are in hot pursuit.

I hold back a laugh.

"Arr who be wantin to join Foxy's crew den?"Foxy asks from his cove.

The kids all stop chasing Blu and stare at Foxy.

Then a chorus of ME ME ME!Starts up.

Over in the corner I see Blu wipe his brow,looking relieved.

Foxy to the rescue...again.

**I really need your help with deciding which Chica to use! Do I use 1 or 2 you tell me. Again sorry to Crazybird101and be sure to check out their story. It's amazing.**


	3. Immaturity gets the best of me

**Hi here's chapter three.**

Chapter 3

**VIOLET'S P.O.V**

I couldn't wait much longer.I was lonely and curious and wanted to look around. Which rooms were who's? Where were the others. Plus I wanted to do something that didn't involve sitting or lying and staring at the walls or ceiling.

I stare at the door,my paw reaching out to grasp the handle…

Suddenly Freddy bursts in,making me jump. I stumble backwards,falling over.

"Freddy…"I say sitting up.

"Violet…"He answers back,cocking his head to one side, "What were you doing?"

"Being bored"I reply

"You need anything?"

"Yeah"I say

"What?"

"The toilet"

He blushes

"Down the hall and its first door to your right"

"Okee doke"I reply "Thanks"

I leave awkwardly and go to the toilet. When I get back he's gone.

"Wow…"I say

And now I was bored again…

**BLU"S P.O.V**

_Hurry up and turn to seven already!_I beg the clock.

I'd had enough of kids chasing me around. I'd had enough of greasy hands.

Suddenly my eyes glow red as I look at a man who had just entered. I link his face to the criminal database files and find a match. I'm on him in seconds and my stupid alarm system starts off,alerting everyone.

"Good work Blu!"Freddy says,patting my back.

The manager comes over.

"Who have we here?"He asks"Leonard call the police,we have another one!"

_Shut up alarm! _I think to myself.

Leonard,the co-manager,pulls out his phone and calls the police.

My alarm keeps on going until the man has left,under the escort of police.

"Good job Blu"Leonard says patting my head.

Chica half smiles at me and Bonnie nods.

I take no notice of Leonard and walk around.

6:59...7:00…7:00…

When seven o'clock comes I'm out of there in a flash. No more kids for another night.

**VIOLET'S P.O.V**

When Chica finally showed up I was hanging upside down from the bunk bed.

"Hi"I say

"Hi!"She replies.

Her eyes light up and a smile forms on her face.

"Guess what night it is tonight!"

"It's Friday...Let me guess Movie night?"

She nods.

"Uh-huh!"

I get down from the bunk bed with a loud clatter.

"What are we watching?"

"I don't know"Chica says with a shrug "Its Foxy's turn tonight so it'll probably be something like Peter Pan or Pirates of the Caribbean"

"Ok"I say

We go,together, down to the staff ,Bonnie and Foxy are sat on the is sat on the sit down next to him,leaving a decent gap between him and us.

As the title screen for pirates of the caribbean comes on,everyone,but me and Foxy,groan.

"Really Foxy?"Bonnie and Freddy ask,Bonnie giving the pirate a nudge.

"This again?!"Chica and Blu say in unison.

"Wha?"Foxy says "I like this movie"

"We know Foxy"Freddy says "We're just teasing"

"I've never seen this movie before"I say "So it'll be interesting"

"Trust me"Chica says turning to face me "When you've watched it several times in a row you'll wish that it'd never been made"

"Can we just play the movie already?!"Blu asks

"Alright alright!"Bonnie says,glaring at his brother before hitting the play button on the remote.

The movie was cool. Captain Jack Sparrow was hilarious. He had us all in fits of laughter,even Blu,despite what everyone had said earlier.

At about 1 AM the movie ended. I had a stitch from laughing so much and I'm pretty sure everyone else did too. Freddy whispered something in Foxy's ear and they left together. Blu left next and then Bonnie. Only me and Chica were left.

"Chica?"I ask

"Mm?"

"Do Freddy and Foxy...um..."

"Go out?Yes they do"

I giggle.

"What?" Chica asks

"Come Chica lets go to bed!" I say,making a smoochie face

She looks at me.

"E-yew!"She giggles

I continue to make smoochie faces at her until we're both crumpled heaps on the floor.

"You were joking right?!"She asks

"Yes I was joking"

I spot Foxy's eye patch lying on the couch.

"Hey Foxy left his eye thingy here!"I say pouncing on it

"Freddy's hat is still on the table too"Chica says putting it on

I put on the eye patch,Chica looks at me seductively.

"Hey,hey Foxy"She says in a voice "How about going to my room and having some sexy time?"

"Sure thing"I say back

We continue messing about. Trying not to laugh.

The door swings open. Freddy and Foxy stand there. We freeze,looking at Freddy and Foxy,who are holding paws. We look at eachother and then at what we're wearing. We collapse in fits of men look confused.

Giggling we stand up and hand their things to them as we go out the room.

When we're in Chica's room we burst into giggle fits. We're still giggling as we turn off the light, and get into bed.

"Goodnight Foxy"Chica says,carrying the joke on

"Goodnight Freddy"I reply.

We both laugh into our pillows.

We're both immature and we know it.

**Thanks for reading,review if you liked and here's something as reward for reading *Throws out Chica's cupcakes***

**Chica: Not my cupcakes i neeed them D: *reconsiders it* ... well maybe you can have a few then...**


	4. Rage Quit?

**Hey guys here's chapter four. Enjoy and leave a review if you liked(or disliked but nothing nasty)**

Chapter four

_Sitting alone in the office,a lonely desktop fan by her side. I see a girl with brown hair and purple eyes tapping frantically on a tablet. Suddenly a shadow appears from the east hall corner. Checking the cams she sees a chickens face by the the screen goes static._

"_Sugar Honey Ice Tea"She mutters and checks the light._

_She lets out a startled scream and slams the door shut._

"_GO AWAY YOU STUPID CHICKEN!"She yells_

"_Well that's not nice"A female voice answers back "And I have a name you know!"_

"_W-well what is it?"She asks,stammering_

"_Chica"She says "My name is Chica,Can I come in?"_

"_No!"She says her voice rising in panic, "It's a trap so you can stuff me!"_

"_Please its not!"Chica pleads "I promise"_

_The girl looks at the door button and sighs._

"_F-fine but any funny business and you go back outside with a door between us"_

"_Ok…"_

_The door opens up and Chica comes studies the girl and then gazes into her eyes._

"_Hey you have eyes like mine"She says with a smile,her own eyes sparkling._

# # # # #

"Rise and shine sleepy head"Chica says shaking me awake.

I sit up and rub my head,what just happened?Who was that girl?Why was Chica there?

"You ok?"Chica asks "You look kinda pale and flushed"

"Fine"I reply "I'm fine! How was you're sleep?"

"Good yours?"

"Superb I'm wide awake now"

She frowns when she thinks I'm not looking.I jump off my bunk

"Can we listen to some music?"I ask

"Sure thing"She says putting on her bib "I'm already for work now"

She puts on her stereo.A song comes on loudly.

"Oops!"She says turning it down "Don't want another visit"

I giggle.

"I Just gotta re-apply some of my make-up won't be a mo"Chica says leaving the room.

I try to remember what I was thinking about earlier.I can't remember and just shrug it off.

"Chica"I whine as she re-enters the room

"What?"

"I'm Huunngry!"I moan.

My stomach rumbles in agreement.

"Come with me to the kitchen then"She says,going over an turning off the stereo

We approach the kitchen doors only to find two yelling voices inside.

"IT WASN'T ME!"

"THEN WHO WAS IT YOU BLUE BUFFOON?!CHICA'S GOING TO BE HERE ANY MINUTE AND WHEN SHE IS YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN TROUBLE"

"BUT IT WASN'T ME!"

"LIAR!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS!"

Freddy pushes past us,obviously angry,and enters the and Chica follow to find Bonnie and Blu,glaring angrily at eachother.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?!"Freddy yells "I WAKE UP AND FIND THAT YOU TWO ARE YELLING THE PLACE DOWN!"

"IT'S HIS FAULT"Both of them yell pointing at the other.

"NO IT'S YOURS!"They both say again

"Calm Down!"Freddy says,calming himself "And Bonnie tell me what happened then I'll have Blu's side of the story"

At that same moment there was cry from Chica.

"My Cake!"She yells in dismay running over to a cake which has been smashed.

She looks at the twins angrily.

"What did you do to it?!"She asks "I spent ages on that!"

"Chica calm yourself too we'll get to the bottom of this"Freddy says,taking of his hat and rubbing his head "Bonnie what happened?"

Bonnie opens his mouth.

"Well I came into the kitchen this morning after hearing a noise and what do I find?!My brother in here stood by cake,staring at the did it I know he did!"

"Calm down Bonnie!"Freddy says and then looks at Blu "Blu why were you in the kitchen?"

Blu takes a deep breath and begins.

"Well I heard aloud noise in here one else was around so I went into I got in the kitchen I saw Chica's cake and went over to was completly destroyed and then my annoying judgemental brother comes in and starts yelling at me because he thinks I've done it"

"Because you did!"Bonnie says

"I NEVER!"Blu screeches "WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK ITS ME?!"

He storms out the hear crashing and a slam of a door.

Freddy shakes his head.

"Bonnie that wasn't nice,you can't keep jumping to conclusions like that"

"I know"Bonnie says "But I was just so angry about the Cake and he seemed like the fitting culprit"

"But that doesn't necessarily make it right to blame him"Freddy says

"I should probably go say sorry to Blu…"Bonnie says

"Yes but not now"Freddy says "Give him some time to cool off you know and I'll check the cam feed later"

Bonnie clears her throat.

"What this hasn't solved is who ruined my cake!"She says

"Ahh yes"Freddy says "Do you have a spare?"

"Yes luckily"Chica says "But It won't be nearly as good as the other one"

"Well as long as the kid gets their cake it won't matter"

Chica sighs.

"I'll go get Foxy"Bonnie says "It's opening time soon"

"No I'll go!"I say and before anyone can protest I am out the doors.

When I see the corridor I gasp.

"Freddy!"I call

"What?"

"Come see"I say

Freddy comes out and joins me

"What's the mat-"He notices the messy corridor "How in the-?"

"Blu" Foxy says "I watched the rascal do it from me room in a fit a temper!"

"Quick help me tidy it!"Freddy says

All three of us whiz round tidying up after Blu.

"Right"Says Freddy brushing his hands together and straightening his bowtie "COME ON EVERYONE TIME TO GET READY!"

As Chica goes down the hall she stops and comes running back.

"Hey Georgia its saturday and the place closes at ten so you'll be alone for a little longer ok?"

"Sure I say,as I head down to her room. "Have fun"

"Will do!"She says

**CHICA'S P.O.V**

_Great he's still mad!_I think to myself as I watch Blu getup on stage with his guitar.

From the stage I watch Bonnie prowl the area and Foxy get into position in the cove.

"Cheer up Blu"Freddy says "Give us a smile"

Blu tries his best to smile. He knows that Freddy's not in the mood for attitude.

"That's it"Freddy says "Can we keep a happy Blu for the rest of the day?"

"We'll see"Blu says,trying not to smile for real "It depends on whether I have a good day"

I look at Blu.

"You haven't played in a while you still remember you're lines and things?"

"Umm I think so!"Blu says,trying not to roll his eyes at me.

The doors open and the kids come see Blu on stage.

"Wow!"They all say dumbstruck

I hold back a smile. It's on rare occasions that they get to see Blu on stage.

"Hello kids"Freddy says

"Ready to party?"I say repeating my cheesy line

"And to rock?!"Blu says holding up his guitar

"Yes!"They all yell

Freddy gets started on the rules but every kids eyes are on Blu.

Blu has the talent to win the kids over,they love him a lot and that's why they chase him. But the sad thing is Blu doesn't see it that way and since something happened he never seems to be happy anymore.


	5. Backstory(Dun dun duuun)

**Hi guys sorry about the wait(school has been busy and I am using the family comp until mine is fixed :( ) but here's chapter five,enjoy and thanks for being patient.**

Chapter five

**BLU'S P.O.V**

After a long day of performing I went off to my room. As I went past the kitchen I felt a surge of anger.

_Why does everyone blame me for everything?! Just because of what i was like after the... incident ..it doesn't mean I break or do everything naughty! I bet it was Bon I bet it was as payback for me accidentally knocking him into some kids vomit the other day!_

I slam my door as I enter my room. Wanting to be alone. Have a moments peace after a long hard day of working. But of course I can't can I?! Because the moment I've led on my bed I hear Chica and the stupid person called Violet who- isn't- actually- one- of- us giggling and being noisy. I have to mentally restrain myself from going out there and being nasty to them. I don't want to get on Chica's bad side because sometimes she can be really nice to me,even though I'm rude to her.

When I think I'm about to burst, a familiar voice bellows at heart leaps, I've been waiting for this day.I run to the door a smile plastered over my face.

_Could it be?!_I think

I open the door and peer down it when I see it's just Freddy I close my door again before he can ask any questions. I blink back tears. It had sounded so much like him...

But he hasn't shown his face in years.

I wipe my eyes and sit on my bed. A couple of minutes later a loud knock comes to my door.

"Nie Nie?"A voice asks.

It's my annoying purple brother,Bonnie. But if he hadn't called me "Nie Nie"(which is my name but I hate it so I make everyone call me Blu)I wouldn't of said "come in"

He enters and closes the door behind him

"What do you want?!"I say

"I just wanted to say sorry..."He says looking apologetic "I shouldn't of jumped to conclusions,I shouldn't of blamed you,I should-"

I cut him off mainly because I wanted him to go away.

"It's fine"I say,with a smile "I'm sorry too I shouldn't of accused you either"

He nods at me,before going over to me and hugging me.

Now I was taken aback by was Bonnie,the guy who hated hugs and never gave them out to anyone,the guy who had passion for everything,the guy who was my twin brother and didn't really love me.

Except for now I wasn't so sure.

In an awkward way I hug him without wanting them to,tears drip from my last guy who had hugged me had turned his back on me and the others and completley shut himself away from the rest of us.

"Blu?"He asks pulling away from me "What's the matter"

I let out a howl,more tears coming.

Ugh I was being a baby but I couldn't help it.

Bonnie backed out the room slowly and shut the door quietly.

A few moments later a big familiar blur comes in. Again my heart leaps. But then I see it's just Freddy. I cry harder than ever.

He sits by me.

"Blu what's wrong?"He asks

"I thought you were... were _him!_"I sob

Freddy looks at me with concern. He pulls me onto his lap and holds me close. I want to protest but nothing comes out but sobs.

"Oh Blu"He whispers into my head "I'm sorry"

**Violet's P.O.V**

OK something was wrong here. Not with me but with Blu. Chica had gone to see what had happened and had told me to stay put. Now I was waiting for her to come back and it was taking ages.

When she came back I was up on my feet.

"Chica?!"I ask "What's wrong with Blu?"

"Oh nothing"

I give her a look.

"It's a long story"

"Can you tell me about it?"

She sighs.

"Ok but you must promise to never bring it up in front of Freddy or Bonnie and especially not Blu!"

I cowered a bit at the sound of her voice,stern,strict and if you do I might murder you.

"I promise"

She takes a deep breath.

"Long ago,back before Bonnie and Blu came there was just Freddy and his brother,Goldie. They used to do a duet for the kids and they loved it"

"What has this got to do with Blu?"I ask

"I was just getting to that bit"She says "And when the company bought in Bonnie and Blu, Freddy and Goldie decided to take one of the twins and raise them. That was fine and they grew up,however Blu formed more of a bond with Goldie than Bonnie did with Freddy. Blu never left Goldie's side unless he was a couple years Foxy came,then I did but that's not really relevant to the story"

She pauses for breath.

"Then there was an incident,when I was about five,a conflict you could say between Goldie and got mad...and"She swallowed "There was a little robot we used to have,who used to give out balloons to the kids. Real nice guy he was, but he was in the wrong place at the wrong time... and, because of Goldie, he was destroyed beyond compare and the company scrapped him" A lone tear trickled down her face,she brushed it away."After the argument Goldie shut himself in his room and has never come out since,and he shut everyone out,including Blu,Blu who loved him to bits and was promised he would never be left alone,or left in the dark and it tore Blu,and his heart,to bits. There were a couple of behavior problems that we sorted out,but he's never been the same since and he cries almost every time Goldie or even an old memory is metioned. Of course he doesn't do it in front of us,he goes to his just don't bring it up in front of him...wow"She says breathlessly

"Poor Blu…"I say "But what about Bonnie and Freddy"

"Well Freddy gets upset about it occasionally,used to get nightmares about it too,and it left a big imprint on him. And Bonnie gets into a rage about it,because of what he did to the family"

"Oh"I say

Chica nods at me.

"That was a lot to understand... do you actually understand though?"

I nod

"100%"

"Good"She smiles "Also one more thing,stay away from the final room that's in the middle at the end of the hall"Her eyes flash angrily for a second "That's _His room!"_

**Well that was a long lot of talking... Sorry... and sorry if it was confusing as well... I'm not very good at back stories and things like that... I hope it was understandable but if it wasn't then I can explain it to you again. Again sorry that it was very talky(but it was relevant) and thanks for being patient.**

**You guys are the best! *Throws out empty masks of the fnaf characters* More freebies..?**


	6. Old memories

**Hey guys here's chapter six :)**

Chapter six

**BONNIE'S P.O.V**

Ok something was _Definitely _wrong with my brother. He's never cried that hard before!I knew I probably should've stayed but crying is not something I'm comfortable with so I went and got Freddy. Probably the best person to deal with this. However when I found out _why _he was crying I could understand why. I even felt a little bit angry at _him_. The guy who tore my brother apart. Yes I couldn't stand my brother at most times, but I still loved him. Not as much as I used to but I still do. Although I have to keep reminding myself that it's not all Blu's fault he's the way he is now. When Freddy called me to the staff room, I knew it was important. I especially knew it was important when I saw Blu wasn't there.

"Bonnie take a seat"Freddy says

"How's Blu?"I ask,taking a seat,by Chica, on one of the two seater couches

"Sleeping so just be quiet"Freddy says

We all nod.

"Now you all know why Blu got so upset, so just avoid,as usual, talking about the the subject. Especially now!"

"I have a good mind to go into that _Shit's _room and smack him right in his golden face!"I say punching my palm.

"You will do nothing of the sort!"Says Freddy sternly "And woe betide you if you do!It'll make things a whole lot worse!"

"But he's torn the family apart!Look what he's done to Blu,To _You-"_

"ENOUGH!"Freddy yells angrily, glaring at me,making me cower slightly "I said You're not to do anything to my brother and that's the end of it!"

Foxy stands up from his seat and massages Freddy's back. Freddy takes his hat off and wipes his head before putting the hat back on his head.

"Shall I go see if Violet and Blu are ok?"Chica asks, wanting to get away from Freddy like she always does when he shouts

Freddy gives her a smile

"That would be doing me a big favour thanks Chica"

"Welcome"Says Chica,heading out.

"Anything else?"I ask grumpily.

"Ahh yes I checked the camera feed earlier and…"

"Was it him?!"I ask cutting him off

"No!"Freddy shakes his head "It was merely something falling of the shelves and hitting it."

"Then what was Blu doing there?"

"What he said he was doing,plus tidying up the mess as best he could"

"Oh"

"You can go now Bonnie"Freddy says as Foxy drops a kiss on the back of Freddy's head.

"See ya later"I say leaving and trying not to think of what could happen in there.

**CHICA'S P.O.V**

I had a quick peep into Blu's room. He was ok,he was sleeping quite peacefully.

_It's like he's a kid again _I think to myself.

Violet is hanging upside down from the bunk bed when I get back.

"Hi how was the meeting?"

"Same old"

"I'm bored!"Violet complains "I haven't done anything interesting all day!"

"Well...um…"I look at the picture of me and Freddy on the desk "How about I get out some old albums and we can look at them together"

Surely one or two albums won't hurt her memory right?

"Sounds good!"She answers sitting upright and climbing down onto the floor.

"Hang on I'll just go get some!"I say,running off to Freddy's room.

I go into his closet and pull out the box marked albums,flipping through a couple.

"Chica?"Freddy's voice says "What on earth are you doing in here?!"

I swivel round to look at him,trying hard to hide my guilty look.

_Busted!_

"I was uhh just grabbing some albums to show Vi"I say holding up an album I was just looking through

"You realise…"

"That this could jolt her inner consciousness and cause memories to return?Yes I have but I thought maybe if I was careful about which ones I picked it would be fine"

"Hmm ok"Freddy says "But next time ask before…"He trails off looking up at the shelf

"What?"

"Hey how about running the VCR and playing her some tapes as well?"

"Sure"I say "Shall I grab Bon as well...and maybe Blu?"

"Ok,I'll go get Foxy"

I nod and go back into my room.

"Hey Vi meet in the staff room,we're gonna show you videos as well"

"We?"She questions

"Me,you,Freddy,Foxy,Bonnie and maybe Blu"

"Ok"I say

She comes with me to Bonnie's room.

"Bon?"I ask,knocking on the door

"Come in"He says

"No come to the door you lazy douche"I say

"Ok ok!"

The door swings open to show a messy looking Bonnie. He smooths down his fur as I ask him.

"Sure just let me take this off"He says taking off his red bowtie and flinging it backwards into his room "There"

"You two go ahead I'm just gonna see if Blu wants to come"

Bonnie looks at the door next to his

"Ok he's awake I can hear him next door he's awake,making a racket"

"Ok I'll be prepared!"I say as Bonnie and Violet go off down to the staff room together talking

I take a deep breath and go to the door next to Bonnie's room. I knock on it

"What?!"Blu's voice asks,tiredly,with a lot of annoyance in it

"I was just wondering if you'd like to come watch some old tapes with the rest of us"I say brightly

There's a sigh.

"Yeah sure whatever,just give me a moment to sort out my room"

"Ok see you,but hurry up they're gonna start it soon"

"Yes I will whatever,Goodbye!"Blu says

"See ya in a bit"I say

"Bye"Blu says and I'm pretty sure he would be making shooing motions at me if I could see him.

I walk down to the staff room.

"Blu's coming so just wait a bit"I announce triumphantly as I enter.

Freddy and Foxy look up at me from in front of one of the two seaters they were pushing against the other so that we could all see the TV.

"Good on ya" Foxy says

"Well done Cheeks"Freddy looks at me proudly

Bonnie comes in wheeling the VCR player in on a cart.

"What's wrong with using your arms?"I say putting my hands on my hips

Violet giggles from behind him.

"He was to weak"

"Hey I am not weak!"Bonnie says pushing the cart to the TV before turning around and poking Violet in the stomach. She laughs again.

"Cheeks come plug this into the TV for me"Bonnie says looking over at me "I can't remember how to do it"

I sigh and quickly pull the cord from the VCR and set it up.

"There done"

Freddy and Foxy finish setting up the couches and sit down next to each other heavily.

"Wow"Freddy says

"All dun"Foxy adds

"Hey guys there's only four seats and there are five of us here"I point out

"That's ok!We'll just make more room"Freddy says,pulling Foxy onto his lap "There's more room now"

Bonnie sits next to Freddy and Foxy, I sit on the other couch and Violet sits next to me

Blu stands at the door anxiously.

"Hey Blu"Freddy says waving him over "Come choose a tape and sit down"

Blu rummages through the tapes. We all know which one he'll choose, it's one of his favorites, but it also brings back a lot of memories.

He finally finds it and turns the TV on, then he pushes the tape into the player and squishes in beside me. I move closer to Violet to give him more space. It's a big squash.

The tape starts. All eyes are glued to the screen.

"_Pwapa look!"Three year old Blu said running up to a golden bear_

_The golden bear turns around and smiles. He gets down on his knees with his arms outstretched._

"That's Goldie"I whisper to Violet, not taking my eyes off the screen.

_Blu runs straight into his arms, hugging him tight before pulling the three year old back and looking into his eyes._

"_What do I need to look at?"Goldie asks_

"_I drawed something for you pwapa!"Blu says thrusting a piece of paper into his hand._

"_Wow"Goldie laughs "You're quite the artist Blu!It's very good"_

Blu's eyes fill with tears. I hold his hand. He gives it a small squeeze gratefully

_A younger version of Freddy comes over with a small Bonnie._

"_Can I have a look Blu?"He asks patting Blu's head_

_Blu nods eagerly. Goldie hands over the paper and picks Blu up._

"_Wow"Freddy says "Look Bonnie!"_

_Bonnie looks at the picture before looking at his twin._

"_Vewy gwood"He says solemnly_

_Blu reaches over trying to get at Freddy's nose._

"_Make it squeak!"He says_

"_What like this?!"Goldie says, reaching over and squeezing Freddy's nose._

_Both boys giggle at the sound it makes. Freddy narrows his eyes at his brother playfully_

"_You're dead meat!"_

"_Gonna have to catch me first!"Goldie says putting Blu on his shoulders and running off._

_Freddy laughs and puts Bonnie on his shoulders_

"_Gwet him Dwaddy!"Bonnie says_

_Freddy chases after Goldie, both of the twins giggle with glee._

**sorry about the bad ending and chapter.**

**You guys are awesome for reading it though!**

***Throws out punching bags of balloon boy***


	7. Authors note (Important:Please read)

**Hi guys sorry I haven't posted in a while... I have something to tell you its the reason why**

**I have a brain tumour... Cancer in my brain and I've been in hospital for a bit**

**I will try to update but I may not be able to... If something happens I'm going to let my friend Meleemaster123 take over After the Stuffing if she really wants too (I know her in real life just so you know)and it might take a while and if she does don't give her any hate**

**But that might not happen so we'll just have to wait and see**

**Stay strong and thanks for everything guys luv ya!**

***hands out plushies of the fnaf crew that come to life***


	8. Kitchen accident(It's chapter seven btw)

**Hey guys trying to post as often as possible here's chapter seven :)**

Chapter six

_The girl with purple eyes and brown hair melds into my dream. Blu is there glaring at her. No one else's around its just her and him._

"_C'mon Blu I-I didn't mean it"The girl stammers_

"_But you did it!"Blu says "You did it and just embarrassed me!Humiliated me!"_

"_B-b-Blu stop it why are you like this you didn't do this before!"_

"_You humans really are monsters!"Blu says "It's over!"_

"_Please Blu I'm-I'm sorry!"The girl says beginning to cry_

"_No!"Blu says "I mean it!"_

_He walks off leaving the girl in a crying heap on the floor_

# # # # #

I sit up with a start and find tears pouring down my own face.I look around and see Chica sitting by me looking concerned with Freddy and Blu at the door.

"Violet?"Chica says

"I had the weirdest,saddest dream ever"I tell Chica as she wipes my eyes "It was so real like I was the person"

"Well it's over now"Chica says rubbing my back

I avoid looking at Blu.

"There was this girl and... Blu was there"

"Its just a silly dream forget about it ok?"Freddy says "And if it comes back let me know"

I look over at him and smile.

"Thanks Freddy"

One thing was missing from that doorway though and that thing was Blu.

# # # # #

"Foxy why are you covered in paint?"I ask as he stomps into the empty staff room covered in colorful splotches of paint

It was later that evening and I'd decided to see what was on TV

"Don ask!"Foxy says,grabbing something off the table

"Ok I won't!"

Chica comes in as Foxy stomps back out.

"Hi Chica!"I say

"Hi"

"What happened to Foxy?"I ask

Chica winces.

"Let's just say some kid had water balloons and we had paint…"

"Oh"I say understanding at once

"Don't mention it to him,he's pretty mad"

"I won't"I promise

"Ok then…"Chica claps her hands together "What are you watching?"

"I don't know…"I say "A random show"

"Can we watch the cooking channel there's a programme showing how to make these really nice cupcakes and I want to watch it"

I hand her the remote.

"Sure"I say

The show turned out to be really good.

"C'mon lets go to the kitchen and make it!"Chica says

# # # #

Chica puts the tray of freshly made cake batter in the oven and starts on the frosting.

When it's finished she puts the bowl aside on the center counter,dangerously close to the edge of it.

"Hello lass"Foxy says running in

"Hi Foxy"I say

"What are you doing get out of my kitchen?!"Chica asks suspiciously

"I came to borrow-"

What Foxy came in here for no longer matters because he knocks the frosting over and spills it on himself.

"FOXY!"Chica yells.

"Oh no"He groans "I just cleaned meself up!"

He looks so funny with frosting over himself I crack up laughing.

"That's not nice Vi"Chica scolds but her voice is funny and she's trying,and failing,not to laugh.

Soon we're laughing so hard we have stitches. Foxy folds his arms.

"Very Funny"He says dryly

We both stop. He grins and then laughs as he leaves.

"Place yer frosting somewhere else next time aye?"

"Aye aye captain"Chica grins

When he's gone,we clean up the mess. Laughing as we do so.

**Sorry its so short. **

***Throws out Freddy's microphone***

**Freddy: Noo someone catch it I need it!**


	9. Chapter 8-Revenge

**Hi guys sorry about the short chapter and sorry about the long wait,things got bad for me and I had to go back to the hospital for a couple weeks but I'm home for Christmas and feeling lots better :) At some point in 2015 I'll be going in for surgery so I won't be writing then... (I'm scared but I'll be fine) I'd like to thank you for being supportive and most importantly patient. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I've been stuck for idea's and this suddenly happened so... Enjoy**

Chapter eight

**CHICA'S P.O.V**

Violet leaves me alone in the kitchen when we've finished tidying up. Her dreams were starting to get worrying. Bringing up painful memories of her unremembered past. What if she got closer to revealing the truth?

Worry spreads through me like wild fire. I needed to go to someone I could trust. I make a mental list

Blu was a definite no go

Violet was no for obvious reasons

Goldie: Fat Chance

Bonnie: Wouldn't be the best person

Foxy: Probably if Freddy was busy

Freddy: Definite

I go find Freddy.

"Freddy?"I ask,knocking on his door

"I'm a bit busy now Cheeks,if its important can you talk to Foxy about it and then he can tell me later?"

"Umm... ok"I say

"Thank you"he says

"Do you... know where he is?"

"Cleaning his room probably"

"Ok…"

I go to the door next to Freddy's and knock.

"Who be it?"

"Chica… Can I come in?"

Foxy opens his door and looks at me.

"What's yer problem?"He asks as he lets me in and closes the door

I sit on the edge of his unmade bed and sigh.

"I'm worried about Violet"

Foxy comes and sits next to me.

"Why be that then?"

"She's been having these weird dreams lately and the one she had last night involved Blu… and its getting closer,each time she has them, to the real truth"

Foxy puts an arm around my shoulder and pulls me close.

"... I don't want to tell her Foxy…"I whisper

"Aye we all don't but... well we'll have to at some point lass but not now"

"What if she hates us forever?"I ask,a tear sliding down my cheek

"Shh lass don say that!I'm sure she'll understand... maybe not right away but she will"

I brush my tear away,feeling better.

"Do ye feel better now you've told someone?"Foxy asks

"Yes"I say,giving Foxy a hug "Thank you"

"Yer welcome lass… Anytime"

I stand up and go to the door,I flash him a smile and then walk out the door

**BLU'S P.O.V**

Things at Freddy's weren't normal. But things usually weren't normal here but they weren't normal normal. I was a bit creeped out when I found out that Violet had the particular memory of our break up…

Maybe I'd been a little bit harsh but when I remember what she did an instant wave of hate and guilt washes over me.

"You could forgive her"I murmur to myself "But she betrayed our trust!So?There's always room for forgiveness!You're right… But I don't want to!"

"Blu?"Freddy says from the door to my room "You ok"

"Fine sir!"I say flashing him my best smile

"Ok…"Freddy says slowly closing the door behind him.

"Blu?"Someone says knocking on the door

_What is it now?!_I think to myself _Can't even have a moments peace!_

"Blu..?"

I finally realize who it is. It's Violet.

"What do you want?!"

"C-Can I talk to you?"Violet asks

_She sounds so scared off me _I smile _Good!_

"Sure sugar!"I say,opening the door and smiling at her "Come on in"

She wanders in and looks around.I close the door and quietly push my chest of drawers against the looks at me curiously but doesn't do anything. I brush my hands together.

"What can I do for you?"I ask

"I-I was-I was just wondering"

"Mmm?"

"W-Why do you hate me?"

For some reason I get angry. That wave of anger comes back,mixed with hate and jealousy. A low growl emits from my throat.

"B-Blu?"

I raise my hand and slap her across the face. I watch the tears form in the corners of her eyes.

"Why do I hate you?!Why do I hate you?!"I snarl making her cower and whimper "Why do you think?!"

I punch her in a blinded rage.

"You've been the center of attention since you woke up!You've let the others push me out!"

I throw a series of fast,hard punches to her stomach "You've bought back memories"

I swallow hard before swinging a punch at the side of her face,knocking out a couple teeth and giving her a nose bleed "It's been Violet this Violet that all the fucking time!"

Violet opens her mouth and I slam it shut

"Shut Up!"I shriek "But you know what annoys me the most is the fact that you don't belong here!"

"W-what do you mean?"She whimpers

"You're not one of us"I stomp on her legs,making her yelp and then she opens her mouth and screams:

"CHICA!CHICA!"

"I said shut up!"I growl "You made my life a living hell!I Hate You!"

I attack her,anger,hate and jealousy fuel every hit. Rage just blinds me and Violet,who's a whimpering,sniveling,shaking lump on my bed,keeps quiet.

_I'll make you pay for what you've done to me!No matter the consequences!_


	10. Getting your own back

**Hey guys did you have a good Christmas? I did it was fab :) Here's chapter nine where Chica gets her own back... Things get a bit over dramtic in this chapter too but that's the way I like to write things sometimes to help give me a boost for next chapters but here's chapter nine for your enjoyment :)**

Chapter Nine

**CHICA'S P.O.V**

"Hey Bonnie have you seen Violet?"I ask walking into the staff room,where Foxy and Bonnie sit on a couch.

"Nah haven't seen her"He replies

"Why do ya need her?"Foxy asks

"Its Just that she-"

My beak opens in horror when I hear Violet scream my name.

"CHICA!CHICA!"

All three of us run to the source of the screaming. Outside Blu's room. I try to open the door but he's shoved something against it.

"BLU YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"I screech,ramming against the door

"BLU COME OUT"Bonnie yells

I ram against his door.

"BLU!"

"B-Blu no-no more"Violet whimpers from inside,making me feel angry and helpless

"BLU YE STUPID LANDLUBBER GET YER ARSE OUT ERE NOW!"

"No can do Pirate"Blu says

Bonnie joins me in ramming the door. Foxy runs off.

"Blu if you don't come out right now so help me you're in for a beating when this door comes down!"I say through gritted teeth.

The door opens with a loud crash,as his chest of drawers fall down. I see Blu stood over Violet on the bed with his fist raised.

"HOW DARE YOU!"I screech "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU"

My eyes go black,my pupils little white pinpricks. I leap at him and tackle him so we both go crashing down in a heap on the other side of the bed.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!"I scream,swinging a series of hard fast punches to his face

His eyes go black too,his pupils so small you can hardly see them. He hits me back which of course makes me angrier. We roll about on the floor for a while punching then he kicks me off him and stands up. So do I. I kick him in the face and am about to break his nose when Bonnie pulls me back.

"Let me deal with him"He says into my ear "he's most lethal when stood up."

I'm about to say we should leave when...

"Trying to Play hero are ya Bon Bon?!"Blu says "Bring it on then!"

No chance of leaving without a fight now.I beckon for Violet to make her way over to me, which she does running slowly over the large mess.

Bonnie swings his fist at Blu,he's too slow to avoid it and goes flying into the wall,blood trickles from the corner of his mouth but he still stands up,slightly wobbling. He throws a hard punch,that almost knocks him off balance,and hits Bonnie's chin. Bonnie strikes at his face and ends up getting hit by Blu again,but this time a tooth falls out. Violet runs into my arms just as Bonnie goes into rage mode. I back her and myself to doorway where we huddle together in fear.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!"Bonnie screams

He leaps up and kicks Blu in the face,making him fly into the adjoining bathroom and hit the white floor tiles. Blu doesn't get up,but that doesn't stop Bonnie. He runs in and picks Blu up,aiming a fist for his face. I turn away not able to watch… Wanting to shout out for him to stop but knowing it would be impossible to stop him.

_Hurry up Foxy!_

"ENOUGH!"Freddy shouts with a growl as he enters the room angrily with Foxy "PUT HIM DOWN NOW!"

Bonnie drops Blu,his rage coming to an end. He whimpers a bit in fear when he sees what he's done to Blu

"B-Blu?"He whispers,but gets no answer

He backs away from Blu slowly. Freddy goes in and picks Blu up,examining him.

"Foxy go get the first aid kit. The rest of you go back to you're rooms only come out if it is necessary."

"What about Blu?"I ask

"I'll see to him now off you go"

None of us move.

"NOW!"

We all go to our rooms. Violet is more hurt than I thought. I lie her on my bed. She's shaking and crying and flinches when I come over to her with a wet cloth.

"Its ok"I say wiping the blood from her mouth

"Chi-Chi-Chica?"Violet stammers and when her mouth is open I see she's lost a few of teeth

"Yes Honey?"

"W-What's going to happen to Blu?"

"I don't know"I examine a bruise near the side of her face and hold the cloth over it.

Bonnie comes in and shuts the door quietly behind him.

"Bonnie what are you doing in here?! Freddy said not to come out of our rooms!"I hiss

"I came to see how Violet was"He said

"She's fine!"I say "Oh and nice one by the way!You really have a death wish to go that crazy on him!"

My cheeks are flushed and Bonnie's pale.

"Freddy might have to tell _Him _and if he finds out who hurt his "baby"he's going to grab them by the neck and tear them apart limb by limb!"

"No he won't!"Bonnie says growling

"He will and there'll be nothing you can do to stop him!"I say "Don't you realize that by hurting Blu like that you've put us all in danger!_ He_ could go after anyone of us!"

"DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT IF YOU HADN'T GONE AND HIT HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE HE WOULDN'T OF GOTTEN LIKE THIS"Bonnie snaps

"I was doing it to get him off Violet,she'd be in a worse state than him if I'd done nothing!"I snap back quietly

We both glare at each other.

"There were other ways!"

"Yeah but you chose to hit him afterwards when we could of just grabbed Violet and ran out leaving him standing there alone"

"He would have chased us!"

"Yeah but we could of gone to Freddy!"I say "Boys have no common sense!"

"Neither do girls"He retorts

In the corner of my eye I see Violet weeping to herself.

"We have more than boys!Now Go Away!"I say sitting by Violet and giving her a hug

"But-"

"No Bonnie just Get out and Go back to your stinkin room ok?!"

His eyes widen in shock at me talking to him like this, before returning to their glare state.

"Fine"He mutters yanking the door open

He closes it quietly but I'm pretty sure he would've slammed when he gets to his room his door slams loudly. I flinch and glare at my door. Maybe I shouldn't of been so rude to him but I was fuming.

"Ch-Chica?"Violet asks

"What?!"I snap,glaring at her

"N-nothing"She says back

My features soften as I look at her,I'd never seen her this scared before.

"I'm sorry sugar"I say "Do you wanna go get cleaned up?"

She nods standing up.

"Can you wait outside the door?"She asks

"Sure thing"I say,handing her a towel and walking behind her to the adjoining bathroom which I unlock the door too.

She goes in closing the door behind her. I decide I should probably have a shower afterwards.

_Not now though_ I think _Violet needs me to take care of her_

"Chica are you there?"Violet asks

"Yup I'm outside the door"I reply "Just shower ok?"

"Ok…"

**Sorry its so short and confusing. I think its over dramatic but I needed an idea for next chapters and so I went with this idea. I'll see you next chapter but for now goodbye :D **


End file.
